Demon Life
by XXMrsNorthmanXX
Summary: My family killed in a fire, I have nothing left in this world, but I remembered mother talking about Kagomes time traveling. Maybe I can find peace somewhere new, or a new time. OC/Sesshomaru Rumiko Takahashi owns all characters and settings from Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1 The Start

As the glowing sun started to set upon the land, a young girl ran home, with eyes filled with tears.

Inuyasha sat back, in the feudal time, thinking about what will happen after the jewel is reconstituted again, he was leaning against a strong sycamore tree. Kagome started to walk over to him, noticing he was in deep thought,

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about so hard?"

He turned to her. "Huh? Oh, Kagome it's-it's nothing."

She sighed, knowing he was lying, but she didn't want to intrude. Shippo came over and jumped up on her shoulder. The gang was in the forest next to a small old hut. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were sitting inside, while Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were next to the tree only a few steps away from the hut.

Shippo was standing on Kagome's shoulder, and then he jumped to Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha, it's getting dark out. Aren't you cold?" Kagome started to shiver, as snow started to fall, she ran into the hut.

"I'm fine. It's just a little snow AH-CHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed, as Shippo jumped off his shoulder.

"You're getting a cold, Inuyasha, come on." He tugged Inuyasha's sleeve, as Inuyasha tried to push him away.

"I said, I'm fine!" Sango came out and looked to the sky, noticing the weather.

"It's going to storm Inuyasha; you should get in the hut."

"Alright already AH-CHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed again, as he got up and walked into the hut, with Shippo ahead of him.

In the present, the young girl got home, but she stopped, starting to sob, her loving home was burned down. Fire fighters were still trying to put the fire out, and two ambulances just left, she had a feeling that was her mother and father. One of the firemen came over to her, noticing she was crying, just suspecting she had lived here.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He tried to console her, but she pushed his hand away.

"I just can't believe this." She started to run away, knowing only one thing to do.

Everyone sat by the fire, Inuyasha kept sneezing and was starting to shiver; Kagome noticed and placed a blanket around him. Miroku looked over to him.

"Are you feeling unwell, Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha barked at Miroku, and he just acknowledged Inuyasha didn't want his advice. Then Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who now sat down next to him, as Sango started to cook up dinner. "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled, as he sneezed again. He knew to himself, he had gotten sick, but he didn't want everyone to worry about him, so he kept his mouth shut. "Inuyasha." She grabbed the ladle from the pot that Sango had over the fire, and poured some soup, passing it to him. "You should eat something."

"Uh ..Thanks." He ate the soup, yawned, leaned against one of the walls, and fell asleep.

"Inuyasha must be tired Since we did travel such a long distance."

"It figures, but now I'm not sure to go back home." Kagome sighed, but Sango patted her back.

"Don't worry about it, nothing will go wrong. Just go, you have a 'test', if I'm right."

"Alright, you take care of Inuyasha, and I'll see you in a few days." Kagome got her things, and started out, it had stopped snowing, as she walked to the well, which was only about half a mile away.

"Bye Kagome" Shippo waved, as Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, to see how he was sleeping, he was okay.  
Kagome jumped into the well, climbed out, walked into the house, putting her bag down.

"Mom, Souta!" She noticed Souta run down the stairs, towards her. "Hi Souta."

"Hey Kagome Glad your home! Something bad happened! You remember Kitarra?"

"Yeah, our cousin downtown. What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2 Weird People

"Mom found out from the police, that their house was burned down, and her parents are both dead."

"What? Oh, is she ok?"

"No news yet."

"That's horrible." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Kagome turned around, and opened it, and there stood Kitarra.

Kitarra was Kagome's cousin; she was a little older than Kagome, so about 18 years old. She lived with her mom and dad, downtown, and they owned a little bakery. Kitarra had short dark brown hair, with eyes just as dark, with a slim figure.

"Kagome," Kitarra wrapped her arms around her, sobbing in her shoulder, as Kagome patted her back. "I can't stand this. All the things I loved, are gone, my family, my home, my pet, everything."

"Oh Kitarra."

Kitarra pulled back, and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, you can save me from this horrible life."

"How?"

"Take me with you to the feudal era; let me make a new start, a new life, a better life. Please, Kagome, please." Kagome gasped, how could she know, no one but Souta, Mom and Gramps knew about the well. "My mom told me about it, I was skeptic but if it's true, please take me."

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT! But you got to follow my rules, Kitarra, you understand?"

"YES, THANK YOU!" She hugged Kagome, as slowly stopped crying.

Days passed so fast, it was already time to get back to the gang, since Kagome took her test, she passed. Kitarra had packed whatever was left of her things from the fire, and was ready to start in a new time, and begin a new life. Souta ran over to Kagome, giving her a little box.

"What's this?"

"A toy for Inuyasha." Kagome opened it, it was a Frisbee, Souta started to laugh, and so did Kitarra.

"Ha ha. We have to get going." Souta and Mom hugged them both, before they jumped into the well.

They landed at the bottom of the well, Kagome and Kitarra climbed out of the well, Kitarra was in awe. Before they left, it was snowing and it was night time, but here it was sunny and morning, she was so surprised.

"Kitarra, are you ready?"

She took a deep breath, and nodded, following Kagome.

Back at the hut, Inuyasha's cold had gotten worse; other than having such a high fever, he was starting to cough and sneeze. He knew if he told the others, they would over react, but one thing, the others didn't know, half demons shouldn't get sick, because it can be deadly. It's very rare for a half demon to get sick, since their immune systems are so well, but if they do get sick, the systems don't know how to handle it.

"Poor Inuyasha, he should have come inside earlier, and then he wouldn't be sick." Shippo looked at him, as he lay on the floor of the hut, so sickly.

"It looks like we will be stuck here for a couple of days taking care of Inuyasha." Miroku sighed, putting a wet cloth on Inuyasha's burning forehead.

The girls finally got to the hut, to see the gang taking care of the sick half demon. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, as Kitarra just stood there completely struck with astonishment at seeing a little fox, a monk, a demon slayer, a flame kitty and a doggie person.

"Kagome! You're back!" Kagome smiled at Shippo, as she took the cloth from Inuyasha's forehead, dunking into the water. He opened his eyes to see Kagome, then turning to the new scent, he saw this girl.

"Who's the girl?" He coughed, as Kagome put the cloth on his forehead again.

"She's my cousin, Kitarra." Kagome grabbed her, and pulled her to sit next to her, near Inuyasha, Kitarra was so nervous. Inuyasha kind of irritated, trying not to scare her.

"Hello, Kitarra." She nodded, as she noticed his ears, staring at them, he noticed. "Do you want to touch them?"

She was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" She leaned over and gently rolled her fingers over his ear, as he made a purring noise, she smiled. Kitarra stopped and giggled a bit, as Inuyasha tried to smile, but he coughed.

"So, you're a dog demon, Inuyasha?" Kitarra was kind of calmed down, though inside she wanted to break into a million pieces.

"I'm a half demon. My mother was human but my father was a demon."

"That's pretty cool " She started to think of her parents, but she tried to forget.

"It..." He started to cough, sort of violently.

"Are you okay?" Kitarra grabbed his hand, as Kagome moved to the other side of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kitarra, and nodded, but he looked inside her eyes, seeing sadness within them, a sadness she didn't want to face.

"I'm fine. It's just a cold, I'll live." He said, as Kitarra twitched at the word, 'live'.

"It's not just a cold, Inuyasha, you have a high fever." Shippo walked over to Kagome's side, as Kagome was making some medicine from some herbs. "You've been burning up since Kagome left."

Kitarra couldn't take the word, 'burning'; she stood up and walked out of the hut, sitting outside.

Shippo looked to Kagome. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kagome sighed, as she looked at Inuyasha, he had a feeling she wanted him to go talk to Kitarra. He slowly got up, walking outside, and sat down next to her, even though he shouldn't be with such a bad cold. "You're name's Kitarra right?"

"Yeah." She held her legs to her chest, as Kitarra nudged her head on her knees.

"I heard you're parents were killed?"

"Yeah, now I'm alone, other than Cousin Kagome and her family, but I barely see them. I'd be a pest to bother with their life, I might as well die."

Inuyasha shook his head, as he coughed. "You wouldn't be a pest. You're part of her family, and once you get to know us, we can be part of your family too."

Kitarra looked at him, but she still didn't feel better, it just felt worse. "I need to go for a walk." She got up as she walked into the forest.

"Hey! You shouldn't go in there at night!" Inuyasha stood up, wobbly but up, and saw her disappear into the darkness. "Shit."

**Author Note**

Sorry, but this story is gonna take a bit longer than the other because I have to write this one from scratch again since I lost the file to this. I appologize, and will post another chapter as soon as possible. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Angry Eyes

Kitarra walked deeper in the forest, thoughts drowning within her mind, as she bumped into something. She fell to the ground, landing on her rear end, Kitarra groaned.

"How dare you run into Lord Sesshomaru like that, you little wench!"

She turned to where the irritating voice was coming from, she was speechless. There stood possbly not even 3 foot tall, a kappa or frog demon, and next to him stood almost 6 feet tall, a man that sent a shiver down her very spine. His eyes were filled with nothingness, all I saw was the golden color that was in them, he kind of looked like Inuyasha.

"Name yourself, human. Why do you stink of that half breed abomination?" His tone was covered in distaste, it made Kitarra's stomach turn.

"Kitarra...But it wasn't my fault, you could have moved too." Kitarra stood up, dusting herself off. She stood up to a person who seemed to want to kill everything in his path, possibly her only chance to stop her pain. "What do you mean abomination?"

Sesshomaru took a step towards, seeing her not even cringe, it intrigued him. He looked over her body, such a slim body for a human girl to have. Her eyes seemed to radiate with pain, but it was soon replaced with anger. "The half-breed you were near. Inuyasha"

"Him, an abomination? That's kind of funny, coming from the guy that I honestly thought was a girl. By the way, nice boa." She laughed, a growl emanated from the man's throat. She hitched a plan, _If I get this guy angry enough, he might just kill me. I just want to be gone, away from this painful excuse of an exisitance_. "Its even more priceless with all the purple, homo much?"

Jaken walked over to the girl, about to use his staff against this ignorant child. "You do not speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that! You pathetic bit-"

In that second, the imp was kicked across the way. Inuyasha stood right in front of Sesshomaru, keeping Kitarra out of the way. "Leave the girl alone!"

"Mind your own business, you half-breed!" Sesshomaru glared at him, as a bright whip like light came out of his fingers and stabbed Inuyasha, flinging him backwards.

Kitarra looked over to Inuyasha, he had been knocked out, she groaned as she jumped in front of Sesshomaru. She put her fists up, as she was ready to punch his lights outs, but she didn't know why. She felt this fire deep in her to protect him, like it was natural, like she had done it dozens of times before. But she had only met Inuyasha about a half an hour ago, how could she feel like this, that's something to figure out later. Kitarra had a demon in front of her, that deserved all her attention, one wrong move and she'd be Inuyasha. "Take one more step near him, and Ill smack you makeup off, you dick!"

Sesshomaru stared at her, he couldn't believe such a small girl would try to fight him to protect Inuyasha. "Seems you care about my weak half brother. What a horrible choice." He turned around, Jaken getting up and following behind, as he disappeared under the darkness of the trees and nighttime sky.

Kitarra sighed, she put down her fists and took a deep breath. _Well, that was interesting. And what did he mean care, and why did I defend him anyway? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by groans, she turned around, completely forgetting the sick and now wounded half demon. "Crap!" She ran over, noticing the wound was spewing blood, more than was healthy. Kitarra ripped her sweatshirt apart, tying it around his waist as tight as possible to stop the bleeding. Kitarra knew the only way to save him was to get him back to the hut. She sighed, _Thank god for those bakery deliveries_. She flipped Inuyasha on her back, as she carried him through the forest. She could see the glimmer of the fire inside the hut as she got inside, everyone gasped Kitarra lowered him down.

Kagoem pushed Kitarra out of the way, as she started to tear up and knelled down to Inuyasha. She undid the blood soaked sweatshirt, and started to put anitbiotics and bandage him properly. "What happened to him?"

"I didn't listen to him, and I went into the forest. I bumped into this Sesshomaru guy, and he was gonna hurt me, but Inuyasha came in and stopped him. He got slashed with this light whip, and then I scared off that guy and brought Inuyasha back."

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you here." Kagome finished working on Inuyasha, and turned her stare to Kitarra. "You were always a stubborn child to everyone. You never listened, and that's why your parents died! Because you didn't come home when you needed to!"

Kitarra gasped, as tears started to pour down. "If you didn't want me near you, you could have said so!" She ran out of the hut, and back into the forest, she didnt care where, but she wanted to be anywhere but there.

**Author Note**

Hey people! I sorry but this one is gonna take a little longer than the others because I have to rewrite this from scratch. The last time I typed up this story, I stopped at page three. And its only copy is written in a couple of old notebooks. So typing and rewriting, and trying to make the grammar much better than it was when I was in Middle school is my plan. So sorry, Ill be adding a new chapter to this every few days or once a week. I hope you enjoy it, and please review.


End file.
